Rickard Karstark
Rickard Karstark is a recurring character in the first and second seasons. He was originally played by guest star Steven Blount and debuts in "Fire and Blood". The role was recast for the second season with John Stahl playing Lord Karstark. Rickard Karstark is the Lord of Karhold and the head of House Karstark. He is fighting for King Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings. Biography Background Rickard Karstark is the Lord of Karhold and the head of House Karstark, a vassal family to House Stark of Winterfell. He is close ally and distant relation of House Stark.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Stark - Rickard Karstark entry He has at least one son, Torrhen Stark."A Man Without Honor" Season 1 Lord Karstark listens to the debate between Robb Stark, Jonos Bracken and Greatjon Umber about whether they should join forces with Renly or Stannis Baratheon. When the Greatjon names Robb as the King in the North and lays his sword at his feet, Karstark is the second to join him, saying he'll have peace on those terms."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Rickard Karstark is among Robb Stark's host in the Westerlands and is present when Alton Lannister gives Queen Cersei Lannister's response to Robb's peace terms. Karstark's son Torrhen Karstark is later killed by Jaime Lannister during an escape atempt. After Jaime's recapture, Lord Rickard demands Jaime's execution in revenge for the murder of his son, but Catelyn Stark speaks for his life. After Lord Rickard's nearly threatening reaction, she reminds him that he has sworn an oath of loyalty to Robb Stark and that Jaime is a prisoner of war. She says that he should remember who his king is and who she is. She promises him that Jaime will be punished for what he did. Reluctantly Lord Karstark gives in, but demands retribution when his King returns from The Crag. During the confrontation with Lady Catelyn, Lord Rickard also refers to Talisa Maegyr as a "foreign whore"."A Man Without Honor" Appearances Behind the scenes Originally Vinnie McCabe had been announced in the role of Rickard Karstark, however he turned out to be playing a Lannister bannerman, Leo Lefford, in the same episode as Karstark's debut. Steven Blount appeared as a Stark bannerman in "Fire and Blood.""Fire and Blood" Blount's character was given lines spoken by Rickard Karstark in the book and his CV lists him as playing Lord Karstark.Steven Blount's CV at First Call Management. For the second season it was announced that John Stahl was playing Rickard Karstark.George R.R. Martin's blog announcing John Stahl's casting Stahl was named on screen as Lord Karstark in "A Man Without Honor.""A Man Without Honor" In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Rickard Karstark is the ruling lord of House Karstark of Karhold. Their lands are along a heavily-forested headland far to the north-east of Winterfell, overlooking the Shivering Sea. He has four children: Harrion, Torrhen, Eddard and Alys. He's described as gaunt and long-bearded. Two of his sons are struck down by Jaime Lannister in the Battle of the Whispering Wood, and Lord Rickard kills Stafford Lannister at the Battle of Oxcross. See also * Rickard Karstark at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Stark Category:Lords